


The Encyclopedia Mythomagicka I - The Void between Stars

by Nanubi, Tainted_By_Seven



Series: The Encyclopedia Mythomagicka [1]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Fear Mythos, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, Original Work, The Broodverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanubi/pseuds/Nanubi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainted_By_Seven/pseuds/Tainted_By_Seven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A catologue of sorts, dear reader, to break your mind and further mine.</p><p>A checklist, if you will, to tear your reality into pieces and press my reality back together...</p><p>Or some such wishy-washy nihilistic doomsay. My name is (at the moment) 200Trilli0n, and I will share with you, my dearest reader, all the ways the void can delight! Amaze! Tear! And perhaps even rip! Maybe I'll finally discover what lies at the heart of everything! Or maybe I'll die!</p><p>Again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Encyclopedia Mythomagicka I - The Void between Stars

Yes yes, 200Trilli0n is an odd name, but It's story is more important than any other.

Name, that is. Any other name. Terribly sorry, my dear reader, but at the moment I find myself on a boat headed for the antarctic, and it's so hellishly cold I fear I may lose my entire nose!

Picture it! A Jewish man with no nose! I fear it, this noseless existence! With what will I prove my ancestry?!

Hm. Yes. I apologize. Absinthe for the nervous jitters, laudanum for the gods-be-damned leg, and now a temperature headed straight for the negative double digits Fahrenheit. It's enough to drive a man insane.

Hm. Yes. Ah, the story! For the name, the name story!

See, I'm not a jewish man. I'm not a human man, either. Sometimes, I'm a woman! Every now and again I find myself sporting the oddest limbs and attachments, and once I daresay I was a machine with an ancient, fossilized brain that ran on liquefied crystals and a delicious and highly caustic jam made from a rather rare and dangerous to acquire fruit.

What I mean by all this, dear reader, is I am not a person. No, I'm an explorer. I hunt for experiences. For white-hot, passionate kisses from exotic people and slow, agonizing deaths from simple mistakes.

I search for what has not yet been found, what will never be seen, and what was once known by all but now forgotten.

I've always been a curious Soul. My first life was as a young man eking out an existence in the Ghettos of Nazi Germany.

I wasn't a Jew then, actually. I must admit, I was a flaming homosexual. Was caught with trousers down with a young baker's son from across the way by a radical gentleman who was none too pleased.

But I discovered! I learned the pleasure of receiving oral sex, and the joy of offering it. I learned from stolen sheafs of paper what that bastard Mengele was doing, what he learned from slicing apart conjoined twins and sowing non-conjoined twins together.

I learned what bread tastes like after a week with no food. I learned what dysentery did to infants. I learned how perplexing it was to see two women who loved one another with all their hearts to marry men and give birth to strapping Aryan boys despite their feelings so they wouldn't be killed at the hands of fanatical fascists.

Then, I died.

And I explored Heaven.

It was beautiful, and I learned more than I ever could have in Germany,

I learned that I existed in the fourth tier of heaven, where the Intellectual's Guild catologued and dissected knowledge from a million trillion universes.

I learned that there were, in fact, ninety-nine tiers of heaven, each made for a specific type of soul, each a paradise for a specific mindset.

I learned of the mirrored ninety-nine tiers of Hell which were just as lovely (if not a bit more cavern-ish), each a paradise for  _those_ types of souls, and each geared toward sin, as heaven was for virtue.

I learned about the multiverse. The  _multiverse_ , dear reader. An infinite number of infinities, all filled with knowledge yet undocumented, with experiences yet unexperienced.

I wanted to see.

So I reincarnated.

200 trillion lives, dear reader...and 0 things to show for it.

200Trilli0n.

I have decided to write, then, for what else could an explorer do to prove his explorations?

This encyclopedia will be broke into 5 massive parts, and each will document another aspect of the multiverse.

The first part will cause me endless pain.

The second and third will garner nervous fear from my peers and the attention of those best to be ingnored by.

The fourth will put my very soul in danger.

And the fifth will end me. For good.

This is my magnum opus, my last will and testament, my Bible, my Torah, my alpha and omega.

This is my end...and my beginning.


End file.
